


Day 21: Royalty Au

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [20]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Pining, Servants, Simon has magic, merlin (bbc) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon saves Baz and is now Baz' servant. It's an honour, isn't it?





	Day 21: Royalty Au

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Merlin Au which I intended to continue... Maybe some day, we'll see^^

Simon

 

“Clean my boots, Simon! Where is my breakfast, Simon? The stables are still dirty, Simon! Simon, Simon, Simon!”, I say mockingly. 

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only servant here. I'm not. 

He really earned his name. Tyrannus. 

The King's son is making me do everything. We haven't had a good start but that's no reason to exaggerated like this… 

This whole servant thing is cutting severely into my meal times. 

I don't even want to work for this royal prick.

It was an accident. Someone planned an attack on him and I found out by chance. My magic went off and I rescued everyone from a sleeping charm. 

Luckily no one noticed how I did it. 

 

Baz 

 

Why did my father do this? Yes, this Simon rescued me and everything but… 

I can't have him as a servant. That's too close. 

This boy is gorgeous. I seriously don't know how I've never noticed him before. Maybe he is new. 

He has this strange glint in his eyes. Like they are the only thing that could reveal a dark and well kept secret. 

For now I have to keep him busy, keep him away from me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
